Sneakers
by Krazykriss
Summary: One-shot! Jayden and Lauren fight over a pair of sneakers. He think their his and she thinks their hers. They both in for a HUGE surprise!


**_Sneakers_**

_18-year old Lauren shiba was looking all over the house for her red sneakers. She searched everywhere for them. Her Brother, Jayden walked in with some red sneakers. She saw him and gasped. Jayden frowned. "What?" Lauren scoffed. _

"_Uh, why do you have my sneakers?", Lauren asked. Jayden rolled his eyes. _

"_Uh,, these are my sneakers.", Jayden stated. _

"_Um... No, they're not..."_

"_Yes they are..." Lauren chuckled, nervously. _

"_I think you need to glasses, 'cause these are mine.", Jayden said, smiling, but rudely. Lauren gasped._

"_Give me them!", Lauren said, with a death glare. Jayden backed away and started running. Lauren caught up to him and pushed him to the ground. Jayden turned over and ended ontop of Lauren. He got up off of her and ran into the basement and was followed by Lauren. Lauren lost him though._

_ She looked around, but couldn't find Jayden, but she found when he pushed her and ran back upstairs and ran into the kitchen with the sneakers, but his idea for running away with the sneakers backfired on him. As he was making an escape for another door in the kitchen, Lauren popped out of another one in the kitchen from the basement._

_ She pushed to the grounded and sat on top of him and tried to pry the sneakers from him. Jayden and Lauren both started screaming. Mike walked in and saw Lauren on top of Jayden and shook his head as if he was saying 'No'. _

"_Freaks...", He muttered under his breath. Jayden and Lauren didn't hear him. They were too busy fighting. Mike came back with Emily, but they only peaked their heads through the corner. _

"_Babe, should we stop them?", Emily asked, quietly. _

"_Nah, they look they're havin' too much fun. I say we leave them.", Mike answered, smilign evily at Emily. _

"_You're bad...", Emily said, giggling._

"_And you're too nice", Mike said, leaning in to kiss Emily. They both stopped kissing when they heard something break, like a glass plate. _

"_Wanna go anywhere else? Besides here?"_

"_Yeah, Mikey. I won't wanna be here When Mentor kills them." Emily and Mike skipped out of the house. Jayden pushed lauren off. Lauren grabbed his cheeks and squeezed them. Jayden screamed. Antonio walked in and seperated them. _

"_**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!",**__ Antonio yelled at the top of his lungs. _

"_Jayden won't give me back my red sneakers!", Lauren yelled. _

"_They're not yours;They're mine!", Jayden yelled. _

"_Whoa! Whoa! Hold on! This whole thing is about a pair of sneakers?!", Antonio yelled. "Figure it out yourselves!", Antonio stormed out of the kitchen. Jayden tried to make a run for it, but Lauren grabbed him by his shirt and took the shoes. Jayden tripped her by grabbed her left foot and pulling on it. She fell down. Jayden snatched the shoes. Laurenn punched him in his back. Jayden cried out in pain. Lauren tried to snatch the shoes, but Jayden pushed her._

_ Lauren looked around the kitchen and saw a bucket of ice She threw the whole bucket at Jayden. Jayden screamed. Ji walked in. Lauren ran into the living room, where Ji, Kevin and Mia were. _

_Jayden knocked her to the ground. __Kevin and Mia both gasped. Ji pried Jayden and the sneakers off of Lauren. Lauren pushed Jayden into the wall. Kevin and Mia jumped up and stopped them both from fighting._

"_**JAYDEN AND LAUREN SHIBA! THAT IS ENOUGH!"**__, Ji yelled. _

"_What is going?", Kevin asked. _

"_Jayden won't give me back my sneakers!", Lauren complained. _

"_They're not yours;They're mine!", Jayden screamed. _

"_Well, you 2 have been wasting your time fighting over this shoes, because they're mine.", Ji said. Lauren and Jayden looked at each other and then back Ji. _

"_Huh?!" They both asked, shocked. _

"_Yes, they're mine. I wore when I got a date when I was a teenager.", Ji said. He, then., left the room, leaving Mia and Kevin feeling awkward and Jayden and Lauren's jaws dropped. _

_**So, how was that? I got this idea shoe-shopping. I am a total shop-alcholic! When this was written, Krazykriss was replaced with PsychoKrazykriss! Lol. I think this is one of the kraziest fanfics I have evr written! Lol. I was cracking up when I finished this because I was reading over it, so I turned on Madea, which just made me laugh ever harder. Lol. Madea's big happy family is the best Madea movie ever! Lol. Plz review. Thanks and Bye:)! :D**_


End file.
